Jax Teel
Jax Teel is a Human male Bounty Hunter that worked before the Clone Wars. Biography Peace of the Galactic Republic Droid Antics I Jax along with his two droids Zevoor and BB-1 undertook a mission to raid the Gilded Star from its contraband. Zevoor succeeded while Jax and BB-1 waited in the wings, and even brought them a new ally after that mission. He welcomed Chopper aboard as he was impressed by the latter's skills. He awaited the return of his droid crew who were on a supply run on Lothal, unaware that they actually ran into some trouble down there. He chastised the three droids for taking so long, saying they have a new pickup mission on Coruscant and they shouldn't be late. He send Chopper and Zevoor on an errant, but when the latter informed Chopper was being chased and blamed for a murder in the top level, Jax ordered Zevoor to leave Chopper behind. When BB-1 and Chopper manage to clear Chopper's name, Chopper is welcomed back with open arms as Zevoor criticizes his decision to leave Chopper behind. Jax then announces their next job is in the Senate District. He shared the plan for the job of stealing a shipment of Kyber Crystals from Arka Han with the crew and gave out the individual assignments to Chopper, BB-1 and Zevoor. However when the plan proceeded and the crew managad to secure one of the Kyber Crystals, he revealed another plan he had not shared with them, a bomb placed within BB-1. Zevoor betrays Chopper and BB-1 and joins Jax, but they manage to diffuse the bomb within BB-1. Zevoor and Jax then meet with their true contractor Darth Sidious delivering the Kyber Crystal to him. Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 It was revealed that the Sapphire Hawk was originally his but he loaned it to Bria Tharen. Like Bria he also recieved a contract by Jabba the Hutt where he had to hunt down three artifacts on Ocul, Coruscant and Tatooine. He however began chasing Bria as well to prevent her from getting to the artifact on Ocul first along with Zevoor, but they are being held back by Lunak and Senna. It was revealed that he made his way around the obstacles set by Lunak and Senna and caught up with Bria Tharen, who had found the artifact. However as revealed they were crossed by Ancient Force Sentinels that would not let them leave. They fought them off together but he double crosses Bria and escapes with the Massassi blade. Being chased through the superstructure leads him to almost escape with the artifact but was ambushed here by Lunak and Senna and Bria managed to escape with the artifact. He arrived on Tatooine together with Z4-K2 and fought his way into the Tora Ulang compound, killing countless Tusken Raiders. He then faced Bria Tharen and also Kol Eka in the hutt of Tsururrur for the Krayt Dragon Pearl but they escaped. He and Zevoor chased Bria and damaged the Sapphire Hawk enough for it to crashland, making him rather angry, as the Sapphire Hawk is originally his. When Bria Tharen fled from the location of the Sapphire Hawk Jax and Zevoor chased her and began shooting at her, demanding her to stand down, but they begin fighting and he manages to hit one of the rear rotors of Bria's Sandskimmer. Despite that she crashlanded at one of the ports of Jabba's palace. He makes it inside as well and tries to claim the contract by saying Bria cheated, but Jabba waves this away alerting him to the fact that he could inform Gardulla from where he is and what he is up to. He then leaves. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 It was revealed by Sian Tevv that Jax had placed a bounty on Bria Tharen's head for the messing up of his chance on concluding the contract of Jabba the Hutt. After fulfilling the contract that Bria Tharen had with Sian Tevv, Sian agreed to pay Jax off to lift the bounty. For unknown reasons why, Jax agreed to.